


day after day, today and tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, [SWEATS], happy holidays!, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Was there anything else you wanted to ask, Killua?”<br/>He snaps out of wherever place he went to. “Yeah, um,” he clears his throat, “What do you think Gon would like as a present?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day after day, today and tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a christmas fic but it craahsed. But Christmas is mentioned so that’s smth! idk what it is anymore. Please enjoy it!

Whilst waiting for the chicken to roast, Kurapika decides to get some much needed reading in before the chaos and mess of Dinner Time begins. They quietly read the latest book Melody recommended to them because she thought Kurapika would appreciate the themes and plot direction.

A couple of minutes later, Kurapika notices a figure in the corner of their eye. At being spotted Killua straightens up, “Um, is dinner ready?” He tries really hard to nonchalantly spit out.

“It will be, in around 10 minutes.” Kurapika replies, putting the book down on top of the table because they have feeling that wasn’t the real reason the white haired boy came in here. 

Killua nods and then stands in the same spot chewing his lips. The scene lasts a full minute before Kurapika decides maybe they should just ask what was else he wanted, because it didn’t look like Killua was going to say anything anytime soon. What is he so afraid off? He should feel comfortable coming up to them and talking about anything by now. Also, be thoughtful of your lips, kid.

“Was there anything else you wanted to ask, Killua?” 

He snaps out of wherever place he went to. “Yeah, um,” he clears his throat, “What do you think Gon would like as a present?” 

Kurapika smiles as Killua’s shoulders relax and relief washes him, finally getting it off his chest. It must be really important to him. Well, Kurapika knows how important it is to him. After all, they have seen the way Killua looks at Gon.

“What do you think he’ll like?” Kurapika knows they are being cheeky, and with the look Killua shots the blond, they quickly revise their reply, “Have you heard him say he wanted anything lately?”

“No” he sighs.

Kurapika scratches their head. “Alright, we know Gon likes the outdoors. So maybe something revolving around that?”

“Okay, like what?” Killua muses. 

“Maybe a new fishing rod?” Kurapika suggests.

“He makes them himself.”

“New boots?” 

“He got new ones two weeks ago.”

“Hair gel?”

“What?”

The sound of the front door breaks the conversation. “We’re home!” Gon calls.

Kurapika looks to Killua, “We will talk about this later, okay?” Killua nods.

 

\--

 

“You’ve been acting weird since Leorio and I came home, did something happen?” Gon is changing into his fish patterned pyjamas. He looks up at Killua for a reply. 

“No,” Killua says “and I’m not acting weird.” He is sitting in the middle of his bed. Ready for bed in his plain white t-shirt and red shorts. 

“What are you thinking about?” Gon’s eyes narrow as he buttons up the top.

“Christmas” it wasn’t a lie. He was. It’s just now Killua is on a mission to extract the information he needs from the dark haired boy, so that he can get said dark haired boy the perfect present. This is a struggle. He has never had to worry about something like this before, since his family didn’t really get into the spirit of things. 

“Ah yeah, it’s coming soon,” Gon brightens. 

“Yeah,” killua breathes and a catlike grin appears on his lips, “And there are going to be presents.” 

Gon laughs, “Yes presents.” Done with his changing he moves closer to Killua on the bed, each creak feels like its crawling up Killua’s skin, frozen into place, he watches. Gon is smiling like he has some sort of secret. He sits right in front of Killua and says “But that’s not the best part.” 

“It’s not?” What’s that sound in his ears? Why is it so loud? Are hearts supposed to beat so much? He is going to die isn't he?

“Nope.” He closes in, “The best part is that I can spend it with you, Killua.” Bright orbs of earth look directly at him and inside him and Killua breaks. Actually breaks. If Killua knew any better, he would suspect that the boy, normally clad in green, says stuff like that on purpose, to see a reaction or whatever, but Killua doesn’t know any better. This is Gon. This is his Gon and he can say that and mean every letter. 

However, it would be nice if it came with a warning so Killua could at least prepare himself a little. “Idiot,” Killua mumbles, it’s a futile reply, but it’s the only one he can manage. He nearly died alright. 

Gon smiles a toothy smile that stretches so much and Killua wishes he could smile like that one day too. 

 

\--

~Extra~

 

Kurapika reclines on the sofa, changing their seating position because the book they are reading has suddenly taken a turn they didn’t expect, which intrigued them and insisted them to find a comfortable position they could lay in for the next hour. 

Leorio creeps into the living room, stretching his scrawny arms over his head. He yawns and his back cracks. He is not old. He swears his not. What is this? 

“Leorio?” Kurapika raise their upper body to give space for Leorio to sit down and then they sit back and lay their head on his thighs. Kurapika continues to silently read. Leorio’s fingers swim in strands of blond bangs, for a few minutes. He then bends slightly and kisses Kurapika’s forehead. He receives a violent blush and an affectionate smile as a response. Kurapika puts the book down and looks up at Leorio.

“Have you ever gone to a check out till with five trolleys full of chocolate boxes?” Leorio states expressionless. 

Kurapika laughs at the image springing into their mind. They hold onto their stomach because they can see Leorio trying to explain to the cashier that no it’s not a mistake and yes they are buying all this chocolate. 

The sweet sound of that laugh isn’t good for Leorio’s old heart. It might burst. “How was your day?” He diverts. 

“Killua asked me my thoughts on what I think Gon would like as a present,” Kurapika and Killua forgot to continue their conversation, but Kurapika had a feeling Killua’s worries has been resolved. 

Leorio taps his fingers on his chin, “And you said either a new fishing rod, new boots or hair gel, right?” 

Kurapika snorts. Loudly. And then retaining their composure, “Of course not,” a smirk grows on their lips and a blush on their cheeks, “My suggestions were better.”

Leorio tackles Kurapika with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!  
> oh and this is my first fic on ao3 so constructive feedback would great!


End file.
